Serial Experiments Gundam
by Trowa's Girls
Summary: The Gundam guys hilariously set in a scene from Lain, mild character bashing. You don't have to understand Lain to laugh at the fic.


A/n: Excuse our weirdness! It helps if you've heard of Lain, but you can read this if you haven't, because it's still hilarious! This is a parody of a scene from "Serial Experiments Lain", if you couldn't tell from the title. Thanks to my brother Garrett, for his great ideas in last minute editing.

** Serial Experiments Gundam**  
By Trowa's Girls

It was a Friday night and the Gundam guys were headed for the hottest club in Tokyo, Cyberia, to see JJ, the coolest dj eva! Heero was gettin a little bit crazy for his next fix of accela, a mind-altering substance, so he ran in ahead of the others, giddy as a schoolgirl. Trowa was wearing his favorite pair of clown pants and and wouldn't shut up about them.

"Guys, these are the coolest pants ever! They are so big and green! None of the other clowns have pants like them!" He exclaimed proudly. Quatre started to cry.

"Why don't I have pants like that," Quatre whined.

"Because you're a whiny baby! Just shut up!" said Duo, slapping Trowa for no apparent reason. 

Wufei just stared at them, a look of nonchalance on his face.

As they entered the smoke-filled room, Trowa started to jump around and shout, " I get to dance, dance, dance!" His remaining comrades watched as the crowd moved away from him. 

Meanwhile, across the room, a waitress pulled a small paper packet out of her bra, and exchanged it with Heero for ten thousand yen. She slipped the money into her bra and walked off. All Heero could think was chest, chest, chest, chest, chest. Unwrapping the package, he swallowed the accela.

On the other side of the club, Trowa shouted,"Which one of you sexy ladies wants to dance with the Tromeister!"

Quatre started to cry again,"I wanna be the Tromeister!" 

"The Tromeister sucks, and so do you," Duo snapped. 

Wide-eyed, Heero began looking around the room, sweating profusely.

"Why is everyone looking at me, " he gasped, his eyes shifting from side to side.

Trowa scrambled up on the bar, and screamed, "It's Macarena time!" 

The room went silent.

"Come on, JJ! Play me some rockin music! Lets get this party going," Trowa started to hum and dance.

JJ, looking skeptical (though you couldn't see it behind his visor) picked up a glass and threw it at Trowa's head, knocking him off the bar. 

At this point Heero freaked out; whipping out a gun and shootin people till they was dead. JJ ran for the hills, locking everyone in Cyberia, on purpose. 

Peeking from around the bar, Trowa asked, "Hey, what's goin'' on? And what to happened to the music?"

"Shut up, Trowa. Heero's gone insane!" Duo pushed Quatre in front of him, making an effective human shield.

"Well, I can dance without music," Trowa said brightly, getting his groove back on, "You from around here?"

The girl hiding under the table just stared back at him.

"We can hook up later," he whispered loudly, attempting to wink. 

Wufei leaned against the wall, looking calm and collected. 

Quatre started to cry again, pissing his pants. 

"Goddamn it!Not again," Duo complained, looking at Quatre.

Trowa shrugged and started to do the "cabbage patch"(you know, the dance the goalie in "The Big Green" does).The wild flailing of his arms took down more people than Heero. 

Heero never saw it comin'.

Trowa looked down at the unconscious Heero,"Oh, shit! He's gonna kick my ass! We gotta do something, you guys, and we gotta do it now.... Ooooo, he's got the cutest shorts!"

Wufei formulated a plan.

"Okay, here's the plan. Trowa, take off you pants and put on Heero's shorts." 

Trowa's eyes lit up.

"Quatre, you take Trowa's pant. Then we'll dress Heero up like a hobo and leave him on the corner. Now get to work!"

Quatre stopped crying at the prospect of Trowa's "cool" clown pants before realized that he wanted to be a hobo, too, "I WANNA BE THE HOBO!"

Duo shrugged, "You'll have to keep your piss pants."

Quatre thought for a moment, "Never mind."

Moments later, Relena burst in, panting, "Oh...... my god! You........ killed....... Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeero." 

"I brought the fire hose!!!" yelled JJ, bursting in the backdoor and turning on the high-pressure fire hose he carried. Relena, being a giant idiot, was hit first. 

Moments later, JJ shouted, "Oh, crap! It wasn't on fire,"and then he proceeded to run out again.

Everyone looked around and shrugged collectively, continuing with the plan. 

After depositing Hobo Heero on the corner, Duo looked at Wufei and asked, "Why did we dress him up like a hobo?"


End file.
